Off with his head
by Kassel Garibay
Summary: Clarke absolutely hates History class, and the worst part is the lame joke the teacher wraps up the class with everyday. The other worst part is that Bellamy Blake always laughs way harder than anyone should.


**Author's Note: It took me forever to get a joke that Clarke wouldn't get. All History jokes (while hilarious) are kinda dumb and, yeah. Anyway, enjoy some fanboy/history buff Bellamy!**  
 **This was sent to me as a prompt: "You're the only one who ever laughs at the professor's lame jokes and everyone else thinks you're both crazy but would you please, please just explain the joke from today it's really bothering me"**

* * *

"That's it for today guys, until Friday. And don't forget the name of the remarkable cabinetmaker that built King Arthur's round table." Clarke looks up from her notebook just in time to watch her professor proudly looking over his class, he takes a moment before dropping the punchline. "Sir Cumference." As usual only one genuine laughter is heard amidst the forced chuckles of those who desperately want to please the teacher, but everyone in World History 304 knows that Bellamy Blake is the only one that actually finds the teacher's corny jokes hilarious. Professor Jaha smiles pleased at his favorite pupil and dismisses the class while Clarke rolls her eyes down to her notebook.

Clarke Griffin isn't one for History. Art History? Sure, bring it on. The girl is able to chronologically mention all of Bernini's inappropriately badass sculptures , and don't even try her on cubism, Clarke knows her Picasso. But when it comes to the World's History the blonde constantly considers the possibility of jumping out of the window, especiallyat the end of _every single freaking class_ when Professor Jaha pretended to be about to drop a very important piece of information that just ended up being an even cornier joke than the one from the class before.

Every single freaking class that Blake kid just _lost_ it.

"You heard Blake's laughter today? It sounded like a turkey being slapped." Clarke muttered to Raven as they walked to their dorm. History never failed to put her in a bad mood.

"Yeah, but you totally think he's hot, though."

Glaring at her roommate only makes her laugh harder.

* * *

"What did Jaha mean with Henry VIII being the real songwriter of Blank Space?"

World History was not important for Raven's Aerospace Engineering major, but Clarke had begged her not to let her go through Jaha's class alone _again._ The only conditions Raven gave were to get free burgers at _Grounders —_ the diner Clarke works at _—_ and to have the blonde explain her the lame jokes she didn't get.

"You know the lyrics, right? _Got a long list of exlovers, they'll tell you I'm insane._ Henry VII had like six wives or something, and beheaded three of them." Raven nodded at Clarke's explanation, but both the girls were intercepted by a tall freckled figure (Clarke totally _did not_ think about removing that shit-eating smirk with her own lips, no sir.)

"Two, actually." Bellamy corrected her. "An easy way to remember the fates of Henry's consorts is to repeat to yourself _divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived_."

"Wow, thank you for that completely useless piece of information we didn't ask for Blake."

"No problem princess."

"You totally think he's hot, though." Raven reminds the blonde when the man has walked away. The future astronaut gets no free burger that day.

* * *

"That's it for today guys, see you on Friday. And remember the last Sai Cha Ball took place in 1977." This time Bellamy's laughter is surrounded by stupefied expressions, not even the teacher pets try and fake a laugh this time. For the first time in the semester when Raven asks, the blonde has no explanation for the joke.

Later that day, when Bellamy is waiting for Octavia to finish her shift at _Grounders_ so he can drive her home, Clarke finally loses it and walks up to him. "Look Blake, we all think you and Jaha are a bit crazy because, honestly, no one sane could find historical puns _that_ funny. But could you please, _please_ explain today's joke to me? Because it's _killing_ me."

To her surprise, Bellamy Blake _blushes_ , giving her a sheepish chuckle. "It's kind of geeky actually." _Well, no shit Sherlock._ Clarke thinks, arching an eyebrow to invite him to continue.

"In Star Wars _Sai Cha_ is one of The Marks of Contact, a lightsaber technique in which you behead your opponent. And a fun fact is that the last guillotined person in France, Hamida Djandoubi, was guillotined in 1977, the very same year the first Star Wars movie came out. So Jaha made a reference to the Victim Balls, which were special dances where only people who had lost a family member to the guillotine were invited. Supposedly, revelers wore red ribbons around their necks to imitate the slice of the guillotine blade, and performed a dance that involved a sudden nod of the head to simulate being decapitated. This dances were supposed to be so fun that people actually lied about their relatives being guillotined so they could assist. Sadly there is not enough evidence that this dances were true..." Clarke blinks, making Bellamy realize that he was rambling, something he constantly did when his passion was brought up. He clears her throat. "Anyway, victim balls? Sai cha balls? It was a good joke."

"I still don't get why it's funny." Clarke's lips are a flat line.

"Do you find _anything_ funny at all, princess?" Bellamy asks exasperated, but recovers his smirk after Clarke scoffs. "Well, one day I will make you laugh and then you'll have to go out with me."

"Dream on Blake."

(Days later when Clarke opened a text sent by Bellamy during class and cracked up laughing she _had_ to go out with him. But come on, _that_ was funny)

 _Hey Clarke! Why did Renoir become an Impressionist? (He did it for the Monet.)_  
 _Olive's Garden Saturday? )_


End file.
